Echo
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | NEEEERRDDD. As Echo, he tends to wear simple black shirts, high waist jeans, and cowboy boots with heels. He likes to accessorize with silver rings, an earring and black bracelets or sweatbands. He walks in a self-confident, but reserved manner when dressed up as Echo. When in civilian clothes, Ezra wears dorky glasses, no accessories, and a frumpy, large sweater. In these clothes, he tends to slouch and shy away from attention. Nevertheless, Ezra's a good degree of attractive to most. His cool eyes and warm-toned complexion make him pretty striking. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | In general, Ezra comes off as very passive and quiet. He tries to show as little emotion as possible and thus can seem cold or aloof. When he talks in his 'real' voice, his demeanor changes into a much darker aura, becoming more serious and assertive. : Good Traits: observant to environment, compliant, relatively polite, soft spot for weak things, will do anything for his mom : Bad Traits: physically weak, manipulative, snarky, spiteful, overprotective, prone to emotional outbursts at the expense of bottling everything up : Quirks: Loves birds (espeically parrots), can play piano, horrible at cooking anything above microwavable level Hopes Ezra's actually pretty optimistic for someone with such negative philosophies on people. When aimless, he searches for goals because he doesn't like being confused or lost. Thus he ends up following under people semi-regardless of how important their goals are to him. Most of all, he takes his mother's hopes into account and strives to accomplish them. Fears Getting hurt too badly (usually requires body guards for jobs), caves, his real voice, being abandoned, mother being harmed Memorable Quote(s) *"..." *"Shut up." *"Sorry." Family : Mother: Alexis Kalliope : Father: Mathew Jones : Sibling(s): Half sister: Linda Jones : Other: Grandpa: Elias (Ezra visits him at least once per year in Greece) Friends : Raissa Mills: Ezra feels protective over her, especially over how people might treat her, and confides in her occasionally, though he often feels guilty for troubling her with this. Gen bay: Confides relationship advice with her, feels the need to help her from being clueless. Vincent Morsetti: Ezra sees him somewhat as an older brother figure, possibly replacing his older sister with him for guidance. Lemons: Ezra's constant bodyguard, Ezra respects and looks up to him as a mentor. Enemies thumb |right | 150px | BATTERED AND BRUISED IS THE LIFE OF A VILLIAN. : police, anyone that crosses mommy Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | accurate relationship depiction. Ezra's bisexual; he likes assertive girls and more sympathetic/sensitive toned guys. (Probably looking for a balance between soft and tough, haha!) He's pretty open to sexual acts if he assesses a low risk factor, meaning he'll only go through with it if it won't damage him physically or socially. So he's basically an opportunist when the opportunity is right. But he's pretty apathetic towards relationships in general. : Past: Robert Samuels: broke up to not damage mother's public career as Robert was getting too attatched and boisterous about their relationship. : Current: Interested in Altaire. : Powers & Skills Surgery on his vocal chords allow him to mimic anything, whether the same words or only the same tone, that he hears. (The more recent-the more accurate the mimicry, so he often has a set recording playing in a mp3 player.) : POWER/ABILITY 1: Voice mimicry PROS: can deceive people into thinking there's hostages, manipulation phone sex CONS: limited help, since his appearance has to be concealed POWER/ABILITY 2: Real voice PROS: really frightening, the kind of voice that puts you on high alert CONS: Not much to it besides putting people on the edge. Weapons A small gun and an mp3 to help mimicry Other Equipment Villain / Antagonist Fighting Style He tries to avoid fighting as much as possible, evasive, runs away, has a gun for emergencies. : Strengths: : Tries to avoid attention from authorities and "justice" as long as possible, has gotten really good at secretly escaping, has bodyguards most times. Good at improvising and scaling costs and benefits. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Just an average person, gives up easily when about to get hurt. When Ezra was little, his father divorced his mother, a politician, for her demoralized views. His father went back to a previous wife, taking Ezra's half sister with him. When asked by his sister whether Ezra wanted to join them, he lashed out, calling her and his father traitors among other things. Hurt and bewildered, his sister refuted back, screaming at him to never speak again. Out of spite, Ezra decided to become a mute. It was not long after that his mother noticed and wanting to keep up a happy-family facade for the press, took him to a therapist. The therapist noted that Ezra had simply put up a psychological barrier to speaking and after many attempts of his mother attempting to coax him back into the activity, Ezra realized he couldn't remember how to talk anymore. Vocal cord paralysis! His vocal cords had weakened from the lack of mobility. Out of desperation for her image and her son's future, Ezra's mother took him to a few discreet, underground surgeons to enhance his vocal chords by whatever means possible. (The regular doctors wouldn't operate since it was deemed a mental inability, not physical.) Unfortunately, the surgery which involved placing a mysterious substance onto the vocal chords, unexpectedly merged with them. The result was a very demonic sounding voice. Fortunately, Ezra can manipulate his voice to sound like a human regular person but the outcome isn't very 'normal' (Since this happened to him as a child, he couldn't control it well at first and then his voice wouldn't gradually mature over time) . Thus his mother gave up and announced to the media that he was holding silence until she became president. Now, Ezra considers his mother's safety and success his top priority. As Echo he makes sure that she won't be bothered by underground associations. Sometimes he goes on the offensive and guarantees his mother's win. He usually strikes a deal with crime bosses, either by granting his help or through money. In public image, Ezra displays himself as a social outcast, accentuated by unkept hair and baggy clothes. Villainous Motivations: He doesn't believe in a moral system, or the division between good and bad. He's simply devoted to the one person that's been at his side the longest and then some. sgpa_meme_by_mydearbasil-d3j2lu8.png|Woo meme! villany_by_mydearbasil-d3hhkeb.png|Ezra and Linda have a strained relationship. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Villain